Lips of an Angel
by jasmine.webber317
Summary: A RonxHermione Fic. What will happen to the lovely couple after they get married. Ron is an angry drunk and Hermione gets pregnant. Don't like Don't read! M for later chapters (drinking and sexual content) Also i'll add i don't own or make anything off this. R
1. Courage

Taking a deep breath, Ron jumped off the couch, almost sending his tea cup flying off the edge of the table and stood before Harry and Ginny. He felt his cheeks reddening, but he didn't care. He had to do this. He finally blurted out,

"I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."  
"Ron, that is amazing, I knew it was coming!" squealed Ginny, jumping to her feet and hugging her brother tightly.  
"That is fantastic mate! You two are great together. She'd be a fool to say no."  
Harry also rose to his feet and clapped Ron on the back before pulling him into a brief but manly hug. After letting go, they all sat down and Ginny asked the most important question.

"So, have you got a ring yet?" She squeaked excitedly. Before Ron had a chance to respond, she continued to prattle on.  
"Have you planed how you might ask her, you must do it in a romantic way!" asked Ginny, leaning forward across the table, her blue eyes sparkling with delight.

"Uh, no, not-not yet, and I will figure out how to ask her soon but not right now," said Ron pulling at his shirt. He was clearly slightly uncomfortable with his sister asking so many questions that he has not yet considered.

"Blimey Ron, you might as well bring Ginny along with you to do the ring shopping." replied Harry, trying to disguise the amusement in his Ginny, Harry was snickering as he watched Ron's face change from uncomfortable to downright terrified. He is new at this and Harry had it easy Ginny made all the plans for their wedding they had two years ago, and that Ginny would be the last person Ron would want to go with him.

"Oh, Yes, "cried Ginny, "of course I'll come! Wow, there is so much to do! We're going to have to keep Hermione out of the way." She now turned to her husband, who Ron noticed looked like he rather be anywhere else in the world, and with puppy-dog eyes and a pouting lip, she whined at Harry, "Please Harry, pretty please baby."  
"Please what Gin?" Harry looked confused.  
"Would you please keep Hermione busy while Ronald and I go and get Hermione's engagement ring?"  
"Uh... sure, sure. Whatever you want."  
Leaning around Ginny, Harry looked at Ron. "When and where are you planning to go mate?"  
"There's only one place he can go to buy an engagement ring, silly!" interrupted Ginny. "Pilliwickle's Jewelers, of course. Now, I think we should go tomorrow afternoon—don't worry Ron, this will be perfect. I promise." Ginny finished before leaving the dining room, and running upstairs to plan Ron and Hermione's wedding.  
"Phew!" Both Harry and Ron sighed, as they watched the giggling redhead skip up the stairs, she looked like an excited school girl again. They sank back in their chairs and Ron chuckled loudly.  
"You married her," he teased, looking at Harry.

The trip to Pilliwickle's had been successful and thanks to his sister, Ron now had the perfect engagement ring for Hermione. Now, if only he knew how to propose her. Hermione was special. Hermione was his everything and she deserved the best. He didn't want to muddle this up.  
Charlie and George said I should grow some bollocks and ask her. Any time. Any place.  
But Ginny…Ginny was a girl and she said that I should do something romantic...that girls like that. That it's what all women, even Hermione, secretly want. Ron was royally fucked.

The next night, Ron had figured out how he was going to ask her. He was just going to go with his instincts.  
Screw what Charlie, George and Ginny thought.  
This wasn't about them. It was about him and Hermione.

Finally, Ron and Hermione were alone at the Burrow.  
"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron interrupted. Hermione sat up from his lap and twisted around.  
"What's the matter?" she asked, afraid that something was wrong.  
"Er, nothing's wrong.. just...umm..just wanted to…"  
"Yes?" Hermione asked curiously.  
He stood up from the couch and buried his hands in his pockets.  
" I can't do this," he muttered, more to himself than to Hermione, but she heard him anyway.  
"Yes, you can, Ron," she said turning him to face her. She already knew what he was going to ask, but she wasn't about to let him know that.  
He avoided her eyes the best he could, but she turned his face to hers and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Hermione—" He paused, unsure of what to say next. "Um...er..."  
"Just propose to me already!" Hermione screamed out in frustration. At Ron's self-doubt.  
Ron just stood there, shocked for a minute, and at a complete loss of words.  
"How ?" He stuttered.  
"Oh, please, Ron." she said, starting to laugh.  
"You know you can't do anything in this house without everyone finding out about it! Now, get down on one knee and do this properly Ronald Weasley," she added as she pushed his shoulders to the ground.  
"I've been waiting for this moment since I was sixteen."  
Ron smiled a radiant smile and took out a little box from his trouser pocket.  
"Hermione Jean Granger, I've loved you for as long as I can remember." Tears were falling from her eyes as he spoke, "Will you marry me?"  
She pulled him back up and kissed him, letting him know for sure that she had chosen him, and no one else. This is not how Ron had planned to propose to Hermione but he did it.

Six months later, they were standing at an altar in the backyard of the Burrow.

All of their friends and family were around them, and it was a wonderful spring afternoon. Ron looked very dashing in his dress robes, and Hermione wore a beautiful cream gown. They read their vows, and tears rolled down the faces of every woman in attendance, including the bride. They exchanged rings, and when the same tufty-haired wizard that had married Bill and Fleur declared them bonded for life, they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. And with that kiss, Hermione said that she had chosen Ron. And that she wanted to start her life with him.  
***

* * *

**A/N:**

**ahhh soo this is my first fanfic. Well one that is posted online... Uhhhh so yea I'll post Ch 2 soon and i think thats it haha.**


	2. Life

Sitting on the couch in the living room of the Burrow. Ron kisses Hermione passionately on the lips. Before she could register what was going on, Ron was pulling her up the stairs to his room, attached to her by the lips. As they fell on his bed, still kissing frantically, Ron began to remove his shirt and he tossed it to the floor. He moved closer to her, placing his hands on her waist as she looped her own arms over his shoulders. Ron leaned in, kissing Hermione gently as he began to unbutton her shirt, sliding the garment off her shoulders and dropping it onto the floor.  
"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked as he lay beside her on the bed.  
"Ron." Hermione said, laughing slightly, "Do you really think I'd let you get me up here if I wasn't sure." She leaned in to kiss the huge grin that had appeared on his face.

***  
2 Months Later...  
Hermione found out that she was pregnant. Usually the pair would have used contraception, but this time was different. It was more passionate. Hermione knew that she needed to see if she really was pregnant and to do that she needed help brewing a homemade potion, and the only person besides Mrs. Weasley to have children is Ginny so Hermione had to tell Ginny but how? She came to the conclusion she just needed to come out and say it maybe Ginny wouldn't really care and she could help Hermione. Hermione finally got the courage up to tell Ginny.  
"Um... Ginny there is something I need to tell you?"  
"Go ahead." Said Ginny calmly.  
"Ginny, I think I'm pregnant." Hermione says bashfully

***  
Two hours later the potion revealed that she was pregnant. Hermione didn't know how to feel scared, happy, Joyful. The worst thing was that she needed to tell Ron and his family about their new addition to the family.  
"Ron I need to talk to you." Hermione says as she enters there room.  
"Okay." He says sliding over so she can have a seat on the bed. "What is it?"  
"I'm just going to come out and say it... I-I'm-I'm pregnant."  
Ron looks at her with a confused but happy face "Really your pregnant?" is all he could say.  
"Yes." She says with a disappointed look on her face.  
"Hermione why do you look so disappointed in the fact that we are now parents?" Ron asks  
"Well I didn't think you wanted to have children yet." she states looking into his eyes.  
"What? Why would you think that Hermioneî "I want children I just didn't want to force you into having any if you weren't ready."  
"Really, you don't mind?"  
"No, I'm actually kinda glad."

***  
Now all they had to do was what Hermione feared the most was telling that she was going to become a grandmother. What was Hermione worrying about... Ginny has a child now why can't Ron and her have kids of their own?  
Hopefully to relieve some stress about telling everyone. Ron decided that he should call a family meeting so He and Hermione could tell his whole family at once and together.

The next day at dinner  
"Mum, Dad, George, Fred and Ginny ummm... er... There is something Hermione and I need to tell you." stated Ronald bashfully.  
"Go on Ronald you can tell us!" said Mrs. Weasley  
"Mum you already know what Ron and Hermione have to tell you." wispered Ginny giggling  
Glaring at Ginny Ron muttered "Ginny did you really tell them"  
"Ron don't worry about Ginny, just tell us anyway" said his parents  
"But Hermione and I were supposed to tell you guys together." retorted Ron  
walking in Hermione heard there conversation.  
"Umm... Hi everyone... what are we talking about?" asked Hermione worriedly  
"Hermione they shout together!"  
"When did you get here asked Mrs. Weasley?"  
"Just a little bit ago."  
"Oh Hermione I was planing on telling them the surprise!" said Ron in a slight high pitched voice.  
"Oh!" said Hermione blushing.  
Hermione walked over and took her seat next to Ron, and together they said "We're pregnant!" the whole family was saying there congrats and hugging the to be parents.

***  
Later that night up in there room  
"So Ron, have you thought of any names?"  
"Er.. umm... if its a boy...  
what about James Micheal Weasley."  
"What about a girl name?" questioned Hermione  
"How about Hannah or Rose?"  
"Ooh I like Rose Claire Weasley" said Hermione with a gitty tone  
"Wait are we having a son or a daughter?" asked Ron  
"We're having a girl! I went to the hospital with Ginny the other day and I wanted to surprise you!"  
"So the choices for the name is? Hannah Lyn Weasley or Rose Claire Weasley" asked Ron  
"Ron?" Hermione asked  
"Yes, Hermione"  
"I think we should ask your mum what we should name her" says Hermione looking into Ron's eyes "I've always thought of having my mom help pick my Child's name, is that okay with you?" she asked  
"That's a brilliant plan Hermione!" said Ron hugging his wife and soon to be daughter

* * *

A/N:

**Okay I know that was a short chapter. **

**So, I'm taking five college classes right now; and I'm kinda busy *gasp* don't worry I'll make time to write the story. :D **


	3. Hate

**A/N: So I haven't had time to actually proof read this chapter I'm sorry. I just felt bad that I haven't updated in awhile. So here it is I'll proof read it and edit the chapter when I have time so please don't hate it.**

* * *

Later that weekend. Hermione is in the kitchen helping with dinner.  
"I have to ask you something " said Hermione  
"Go ahead dear"  
"Would you help us name our daughter, it's always been my dream to have my parents name my child."  
"Ooh darling, we would be more then delighted to help you name her!" said Mrs. Weasley in a extremely happy tone.  
"Do you have any ideas for names?"  
"We thought of Hannah Lyn Weasley or Rose Claire Weasley as an idea but we're open to any names."  
"Those are beautiful names Hermione!, and I think you should wait until she's born and pick a name then, you know because seeing your daughter for the first time will fill you with absolute joy."

" Did you know that's how we named Ginny?" wispered Mrs. Weasley  
"You know that's a brilliant idea." said Hermione as she hugged Mrs. Weasley and skipped out of the kitchen.

***  
The next day Ron comes home from work

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron with a slightly angry tone.  
"I'm upstairs," yelled Hermione from the top of the burrow.  
Ron runs upstairs mumbling under his breath.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"NOTHING!" Ron retorts, spitting in Hermione's face.  
"Ugh Ronald what has gotten into you?" She said stepping away from him.  
"I already told you nothing!" this time as he yelled in her face Hermione could smell a faint wisp of Butterbeer on his breath.  
"Have you been drinking again Ronald?"  
"That's none of your business Hermione!"  
"Gosh, Ron would you back up your breath smells and you should lay down and get some rest it'll help you."  
"Don't tell me what to do!" as he said this Ron grabbed Hermione by the arm and smacked her across the face, thus throwing her on the bed.  
Hermione sat on the bed in complete shock trying to not let Ron see her tears. She has never seen Ron this way.  
"Why don't you do me a favor Hermione and get OUT! I don't want to see your face right now."

Crying Hermione ran out of the room and down into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was. Seeing Hermione crying Molly was worried what had just went on between the two.  
Hugging Hermione she asked, "What's wrong dear?"  
"RR-OOOO..."  
"You can tell me what's going on."  
After a few minutes Hermione finally mustered the courage to tell Mrs. Weasley what was wrong, tears were streaming down her face as she said.

"Ron and I had a fight... He's Drunk...And angry... And... H-E... HE... hit me."  
"Oh my gosh Hermione I'm-So sorry." Mrs. Weasley said with a hug only a mother cound give.  
Mr. Weasley walking into the kitchen. Heard part of the conversation he was worried knowing Ron had a past of being an angry drunk. He went upstairs to check on his son.  
"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" He yelled.  
"U- Uh Yea- D-A-DAD." Ron said with a slur.  
Arthur went up to his son looking in his eyes and said. "IF I EVER HEAR OF YOU HITTING HERMIONE AGAIN YOU WON'T SEE THE NEXT DAY, I REPEAT RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU BETTER NEVER TOUCH HERMIONE THAT WAY AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME RONALD?"  
"So what if I do, are you going to ground me?" Ron said taunting his father.  
"What has gotten into you, Do you need help Ron? If so I'll help you Ron you just need to talk to us."  
"I don't want help from you." Ron retorted running down stairs to find Hermione.  
"YOU... YOU DID THIS!" He said as he was pointing his long fingers in her face.  
"What did I do? you're the one who's always drunk not me!"  
Ron hit her again this time leaving a red hand print on her cheek. "I wouldn't be drunk if you didn't put so much stress on me with that bloody baby."  
Crying she said "Well Ronald if you didn't want a baby then why'd you bloody get me PREGNANT! It takes two to have a child."  
MOlly ran in from outside hearing the argument, "Both of you stop it!" she yelled "I won't have this in my house."  
"What's going on here?" Aurther asked running down stairs.  
"Hermione is being so controlling and she's making my life so stressful with this bloody baby!" said Ron with a sob.  
Hearing this Hermione quickly apporated to Harry and Ginny's house. She landed with a thud on their from steps.  
Hearing the crash Ginny and Harry came running to the door. Ginny knew something was wrong and told Harry to go call her mother for her and tell them that Hermione is going to stay with them for awhile. Ginny helped Hermione into the house.

* * *

**A/N: I recently got a review saying how Ginny is like Lavender in the earlier chapters. Yes, I know she seems to be like that; but my plan was to have her extremely excited for Hermione her sister in law that's all so if you don't like it just don't read it. Other than that I have extreme writers block so who knows when i'll have another chapter up. I hope I can get this chapter fixed and chapter four out by Christmas. :)**


	4. New chapter notice

Sorry I didn't update guys I've been very busy... I don't know when I'll update, I'm having a hard time thinking of the new chapter. I have a job now so between that and school I don't have much free time :x.

**A/N: So if you're willing to wait it will be greatly loved! :3 I'll put up a chapter at some point. **


End file.
